1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a complaint radiopaque marker band which comprises a flexible plastic carrier material having mixed therein minute particles of metal. One preferred metal is tungsten having a particle size of 0.9 microns.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn. 1.97-1.99.
Heretofore, various types of marker bands have been proposed for placement on a guidewire or on a catheter. Several examples of such marker bands positioned on or in a guidewire or catheter are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 4,681,110 Witkor 4,516,970 Kaufman et al. 5,084,022 Claude 5,114,401 Stuart, et al. 5,116,652 Alzner 5,253,653 Daigle, et al. 5,267,574 Viera, et al. ______________________________________
The non-analolgous Kaufman et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,970 discloses a feeding tube element having a bolus tip element composed of a mixture of powdered metal such as tungsten, copper, tantalium or brass and a synthetic plastic binder for same, such as polyurethane, silicone, polyvinylchloride or polyphosphazane. The weighted bolus tip facilitates insertion of the feeding tube to the stomach and the tip element being made of plastic binder and metal powder eliminates the problem of metal spillage.
The Witkor U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,110 discloses a catheter arrangement having a blood vessel liner and includes metal staples that can be carried by the liner to serve as x-ray markers.
The non-analogous Alzner U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,652 discloses a kink resistant tubing or catheter comprising a metal ionomer, polyamide and polyurethane.
The Claude U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,022 discloses a guidewire having narrow bands or marks formed by electro-chemical etching of a metal wire forming at least part of the guidewire.
The Stuart, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,401 discloses a catheter having markings thereon.
The Daigle, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,653 discloses a guidewire having mounted on a core wire thereof a linear array of radiopaque markers.
The Viera, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,574 discloses a guidewire having highly radiopaque marker bands spaced from each other along a segment of a core wire of a guidewire to aid a physician in monitoring the position of the guidewire.